1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to mechanical fasteners and, more particularly, to a nut plate fastener.
2. Background Information
A nut plate fastener is typically utilized in a bolted joint for connecting a plurality of bodies together. One such nut plate fastener includes a gang channel nut, a nut basket, and a bolt with a head and a shaft. The nut is arranged within a channel of the basket, and secured to the basket such that the nut does not rotate within the channel. The basket is connected to one of the bodies with a plurality of rivets. The shaft extends from the head, through respective circular bolt holes in the bodies and a circular bolt hole in the basket, and into the nut. Such a nut plate fastener, however, typically cannot adjust for an axial misalignment between the bolt holes in the bodies beyond differences in the diameters of the shaft and the bolt holes.
There is a need in the art for an improved nut plate fastener.